Spinning box frames for open-end spinning machines have been long known, for example in connection with rotor spinning machines, and have been described in various places of the literature. For example, an open-end spinning machine with open-end rotor spinning devices is known from German Patent Publication DE 32 47 411 C2, wherein the individual spinning box frames have each been assembled from several individual elements which are exactly connected with each other by means of screw connections and alignment pins. The spinning box frames essentially consist of two lateral elements, which can be fixed in place on the base frame of the machine, two upper bracing elements and a lower spacer. Prior to their assembly, the lateral elements as well as the bracing elements already have been formed with all necessary bores required for a functionally correct assembly of the spinning box frame, and for a correct installation and connection of the components of the spinning device.
However, it is disadvantageous in connection with spinning box frames manufactured in this way that the individual components must have a multitude of alignment bores, since a correctly aligned assembly of the parts can only be assured by means of such alignment bore-and-pin arrangements. It has furthermore been shown that over extended periods it is not possible to assure a sufficient rigidity of the spinning box frame by means of screw connections.
For this reason, some time ago spinning box frames began to be made by connecting the lateral elements and the bracing elements of the spinning box frames by arc welding. However, since in the course of arc welding the workpieces to be welded together are heated relatively strongly and over a large area, it is not possible with this joining method to prevent warping of these components because of heat expansion. With this known joining method, it is therefore necessary to align the welded spinning box frames following cooling. Thus, accurately aligned functional bores can only be cut after the alignment process.